Maldições
by yue-chan
Summary: Passado, presente, futuro...não importava pra onde olhassem, no fundo, só encontrariam dor.


Dedico isso a todos q me pediram uma fic centrada no Sasuke. Infelizmente ñ consegui fazer inteiramente POV (sem falar q o Itachi ainda rouba a cena ¬¬') mas foi d coração. Espero q gostem .

-...- fala

_Itálico – POV do Sasuke_

_-_

Maldições.

-

Nuvens pesadas cobriam as estrelas, como se tentassem protege-las do que estava por vir. Nem mesmo a lua, incontestável rainha dos céus, se atreveu a aparecer, temendo que sua bela e alva face fosse maculada com o vermelho mortal que era derramado.

A natureza silenciara, em respeito às duas figuras que se confrontavam. Não torcia por lado algum, estava acima disso. Apenas observava de longe, num misto de indiferença e curiosidade.

Por fim, um raio brilhou, despedaçando tudo em seu caminho.

Um raio de mil pássaros.

_Acabou._

O vento voltou a soprar, frio e cortante. O céu voltou a anunciar a tempestade que carregava. Mesmo assim, a figura deitada no chão não se moveu.

_Eu sou um covarde._

_Um estúpido covarde orgulhoso._

A mágoa atingiu seu peito como a mais certeira das kunais. Sacrificara tanto, lutara tanto, e agora, o que tinha? O que sobrara dos outros e de si mesmo para ajudar a sair daquele campo de batalha maldito?

Nada.

Tropeçara na felicidade sem querer, mas a jogara fora como uma pedra qualquer. Perdera mestres, amigos, amores...tudo por que tivera medo da verdade. Medo das lágrimas, especialmente das de seu amado.

Agora, estava ali.

Mais ferido do que nunca.

Sozinho, triste, perdido.

Um infeliz, com sangue nas mãos.

Seu próprio sangue...

Era esse o fim que desejara, não? O desfecho cruel e tão esperado? O motivo pelo qual vivera até hoje?

Não.

Fora tão longe, apenas pra se ver errando mais uma vez. O que queria era uma ilusão, algo no qual tentara acreditar, mas que agora se dissolvia em fumaça e espelhos. Um reles truque barato.

Porque não houve alegria.

Não houve vitória.

Muito menos alívio.

Só a monstruosa culpa que tentara esconder, voltando com força total, esmagando seu peito e clamando por sua alma. Ou o que sobrara dela.

_Se eu tivesse tentado explicar, você teria aceitado?_

_Se eu tivesse me deixado entender, você teria me apoiado?_

Seu coração sangrava por dentro, ferido com tantas perguntas. Não sabia responder nenhuma delas. No entanto, no fundo de sua alma, sabia que, ao menos, seu kitsune não teria chorado tanto.

_São tantas cicatrizes..._

_Será que você ainda guarda a marca do chidori?_

_Será que ainda sente o beijo que lhe roubei?_

Levantou devagar, sentando-se na relva, fitando apenas o céu escuro. O corpo sobre si escorregou, soltando um pequeno gemido.

-Ainda vivo?

Veneno nas palavras, lágrimas nos olhos. Batalhas passadas, feridas presentes. No fim, o tempo não perdoa ninguém.

_Meus motivos sempre foram uma farsa._

_Um disfarce tosco pra competir com seu sorriso._

_O que você faria, se eu dissesse que foi tudo em vão?_

O sangue continua a escorrer, maculando a terra com sentimentos humanos. Dor, ódio, saudade. Será que algo poderá nascer, regado por tais sensações?

_Eu demorei tanto pra perceber._

_Vendo agora, era patético de tão óbvio._

_De dia eu gritava "Traidor!"._

_À noite, soluçava "nii-san"_

Lembrava de quando o conhecera, ou mesmo antes, quando o vira pela primeira vez. Das brigas sem nenhum motivo, da rivalidade fingida, dos apelidos. Vendo agora, era tão bom...

_Você acreditaria, se eu dissesse que nunca quis matar meu irmão?_

_Que arruinei nossa amizade por medo?_

_Que me entreguei a cobra pra esquecer você?_

-Você me desapontou, irmãozinho... Achei que, ao menos você, lutaria contra a maldição do sharingan... – Itachi sussurra, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke estremece.

Ele queria tanto que fosse um sorriso de escárnio. Uma última brincadeira de mau gosto, só pra provocar.

Mas não era.

_Pena...compaixão..._

_O brilho decadente de um deturpado amor fraternal..._

_Mesmo assim, porque demorou tanto?_

-Que maldição? – no fundo, talvez nem quisesse saber. Mas conhecia seu irmão bem demais, ele nunca admitiria o último pedido.

_Eu lhe devo isso._

_Fazer o papel de irmão, ao menos agora._

_Eu lhe devo..._

-Somos todos assassinos. Um clã inteiro de demônios, ressecados pela ganância, orgulhosos demais para nos deixar dividir entre o poder...e o amor.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque é verdade. E você não vai perder nada se souber, não mais.

-...

-O que sabe sobre Uchiha Shisui?

-Ele era um ótimo ninja, seu melhor amigo e um dos mais fort...

-Segundo.

-O-o quê?

-Ele era o segundo mais forte. E não, nunca foi meu amigo, muito menos meu rival.

Os olhos negros se encararam, ônix contra ônix, numa disputa tão igual e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. Não havia mais dor, culpa ou rancor, sequer uma mísera faísca de indiferença. No lugar só inocência, pura e simples, brilhante, refletindo o passado áureo, distante demais para ser lembrado.

-Shisui...era meu amor...

Sasuke sentiu o coração parar e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Algo dentro de si pareceu quebrar ante a revelação, dando-lhe a certeza de que cometera o pior erro da sua vida.

-Era o nosso lugar secreto: a grande árvore de sakuras brancas, na margem mais isolada do rio. Foi lá que nos conhecemos, nos declaramos e onde tantas vezes fizemos amor. O lugar...que ele me atacou...

A dor tomou conta do rosto do caçula, que desviou o olhar. Não podia ser verdade, não poderia estar vendo no irmão a dor que causara em Naruto.

_Não..._

_Eu fugi pra não ver a dor dele._

_Pra não vê-lo chorar._

_Não...não faça isso comigo, nii-san..._

-Eu me defendia de forma mecânica. Poderia tê-lo ferido, até mesmo o matado, mas não consegui. "Porque?" eu berrava, de novo e de novo, mas ele não me respondia.

-Não devia ter perguntado.

-Eu sei.

_Palavras frias, cruéis._

_Amargas como lágrimas._

_Será que foi assim que você se sentiu?_

_Ou o meu sofrimento não chega a um décimo do seu?_

-Você não sabe como me doeu, quando ele finalmente me disse. Tanta coisa tinha passado pela minha cabeça, mas eu jamais poderia imaginar que seriam ordens.

-Ordens?!

-Sim. Do líder, do patriarca, aquele que desejava o poder máximo do sharingan mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que não se importava em usar nós dois como cobaias...

Itachi tossiu, sangue manchando ainda mais as vestes negras. Aos poucos, sua respiração ficava ofegante, o corpo tremia, a voz ameaçava falhar. Mesmo assim, conseguiu soltar uma exclamação abafada quando, de repente, seu irmão o abraçou, o aninhando contra si.

-Minha alma partiu. – disse, quando recuperou o fôlego – Eu caí de joelhos, incapaz de dizer nem fazer mais nada, assistindo conformado ele avançar. O punho brilhava com o shakra concentrado. Baixei o rosto, manchado de lágrimas e sangue.

_Você queria..._

_Por isso hesitou, gritou e chorou._

_Por isso me poupou..._

_Eu nunca venci aquela luta, Naruto._

-Mas, ele não conseguiu. Desfez o golpe e parou de correr, voltando pra mim com olhos cheios de medo e dor. Por fim, ajoelhou na minha frente e me abraçou "Gommenasai, Itoshii" ele sussurrava, renovando o abraço a cada palavra, quase me sufocando com suas lágrimas.

Começou a tremer. O choro, a custo contido, lutando pra tomar conta. Porém, mesmo com a voz abalada e entrecortada por soluços, conseguiu perguntar:

-C-conseguiu... perdoá-lo?

-Não deu tempo.

Os braços de Itachi lhe envolveram, tentando dividir a dor. Sua voz também estava embargada.

-Eu nem consegui ver de onde ela saiu...aquela maldita kunai...ela o levou de mim...eu quis gritar, quis pedir ajuda...rezar por um milagre mas...nada aconteceu...e eu desejei, com todas as forças que me restavam... pela segunda vez naquele maldito dia...eu quis morrer...

_Até isso eu te neguei, não foi?_

_Você queria jogar tudo pro alto._

_Você me implorou por misericórdia._

_Mas eu te deixei pra trás, com toda a dor..._

-O choque era tanto que meu corpo não respondia... as lágrimas eram como ácido em meus olhos, mesmo assim, eu nunca vi nada tão claramente...jamais vou esquecer...ele o arrancou de meus braços com a brutalidade de uma besta... me deu um tapa e o atirou no rio, como se fosse lixo..."Você me desaponta" foi tudo que ele disse, enojado, antes de me deixar pra trás.

-Q-quem?

-Otoo-san...

A tosse tomou o corpo do mais velho outra vez, fazendo jorrar um fraco jato de sangue. O silêncio caiu pesado, cortado apenas pelo chiado agudo e desconfortável da sua respiração.

-Quem diria...no fim das contas, não adiantou nada. Eu matei todos pra te poupar, mas você caiu tanto, talvez até mais fundo do que eu...

_A verdade dói como o inferno._

_A esperança não passa de uma reles sombra._

-Será que tem volta?

-Hn. Eu não acredito em finais felizes, irmãozinho.

Sasuke suspirou.

_Eu já sabia, sempre soube._

_Mas você fez tantas coisas impossíveis._

_Eu achei que podia acreditar, sem parecer um tolo..._

-Mas, quem sabe? Seu kitsune é tão baka...

-Hn. Quer morrer?

-Já estou morto há muito tempo mas... já que insiste...

Itachi sorriu, o velho sorriso de sempre. Fechou os olhos.

-Ja ne, irmãozinho.

-Ja ne, nii-san.

-

-

Espero ñ ter deixado o Itachi muito OOC x.x

E, ñ. Antes q me perguntem eu ñ sou daltônica, tá? --'

Eu sei muito bem q sakuras são rosas. Mas é q eu li em algum lugar q elas só são dessa cor por se alimentarem do sangue q cai na terra ao redor, então, eu quis dar um ar + "puro" ao lugar tão especial do Itachi-sama. .

Se bem q ñ deve ter dado muito certo çç

Enfim, chega d enrolar!

Reviews são bem vindas! XD


End file.
